


La Complainte de la Serveuse Automate

by Alya_Selene



Category: Starmania - Berger/Plamondon
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, starmania
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya_Selene/pseuds/Alya_Selene
Summary: L'histoire de Starmania du point de vue de Marie-Jeanne.





	La Complainte de la Serveuse Automate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireille (Mimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mireille+%28Mimi%29).

> J'ai écris cet OS pour l'anniversaire d'une amie qui enseigne la musique dans un collège et qui a créé, avec une collègue d'anglais, une interprète et deux sourds, une adaptation de la comédie musicale en chant/chansigne (LSF). Son personnage préféré étant Marie-Jeanne, ça tombait sous le sens pour moi d'utiliser ce personnage.

Perdue dans les méandres souterrains des sous-sols de la décadente Monopolis, accoudée au comptoir du bar où elle travaille en tant que serveuse, Marie-Jeanne se demande encore et toujours si elle parviendra un jour à avoir la vie dont elle rêve tant. Mais dans une société où le profit est plus important que l'humanité et l'entraide, où la corruption est reine et l'opposition vue comme du terrorisme, elle sait que ses chances d'être heureuse s'amenuisent d'heure en heure. Cette société où elle survit est arrivée à son point d'implosion.

Son seul phare dans cet épais brouillard, c'est un garçon qu'elle a rencontré par hasard, une nuit, vers quatre heures du matin, alors qu'elle s'était encore une fois égarée dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Dans un moment d'égarement elle le lui avait dit, elle lui avait dit de quoi elle avait envie, parce que, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle le savait. Elle avait envie de lui. Mais ce garçon était différent. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il préférait les garçons. C'était un coup dur pour la serveuse, mais elle avait l'habitude de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde et elle voulait seulement qu'on lui fiche la paix. Mais rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait, c'était ça sa vie. Néanmoins, ce garçon, Ziggy, ne l'avait pas rejeté entièrement. Au lieu d'avoir son amour, elle avait obtenu une amitié inconditionnelle, chose rare de nos jours. A sa place, toute autre personne aurait été amère de n'obtenir qu'un ami de cette relation, mais pas elle. Elle avait tellement peu l'habitude d'obtenir quoique ce soit qu'elle se réjouissait d'avoir cette amitié. Surtout que tout ce qui lui était demandé c'était que cette amitié soit réciproque. Cette simplicité était rafraîchissante et lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs remontant à une époque semblant maintenant bien lointaine où les gens se respectaient entre eux. Où la corruption n'était qu'un poison qui ne semblait pas faire effet. Où la tolérance était une qualité qui se trouvait en chacun. Où les gens étaient fiers de leurs différences, de ne pas être comme les autres.

Maintenant, quelques années plus tard, tout avait changé. Le monde était entre les mains des riches et des puissants, qui étaient souvent les mêmes personnes. Le règne de la tolérance avait pris fin, ne laissant derrière lui que la haine de l'autre et le dégoût du différent. Tout avait changé en si peu de temps. Tout était une raison pour faire la guerre, pour rendre des peuples en difficulté encore plus miséreux et misérables. Les minorités étaient à nouveau en danger, plus personne n'était à l'abri. Les meurtres d'opposants avaient explosé, la presse avait perdu son indépendance à profit de financements provenant de personnalités et de politiciens véreux. Le dernier en date semblait être Zéro Janvier, un businessman dont le blues trompeur n'avait pour utilité que celle d'augmenter sa côte de popularité pour lui permettre de détruire le monde en toute impunité. Cet homme prônant la destruction de notre écosystème, désirant vider les fonds des mers, bâtir un nouveau monde atomique, voulant cesser toute aide envers les pays du Tiers-Monde sous prétexte qu'ils nous remercieront bientôt avec des bombes, et souhaitant mettre la capitale sous la loi martiale. Ses rêves d'avenir avaient le goût amer de la dictature et de l'extrémisme. Lui, l'homme le plus riche du monde, n'avait d'yeux que pour l'argent et la célébrité, c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'épouser l'actrice Stella Spotlight, une femme au charisme éventé par des années d'excès et des addictions aussi nombreuses que dangereuses, mais dont la popularité était toujours une actualité malgré son manque flagrant de talent.

De l'autre côté, parmi la nouvelle génération de résistance, il y avait les Zonards menés par Johnny Rockfort, un jeune homme au charisme indéniable qui semblait fortement intéresser son ami Ziggy. Peut-être y aurait-il pu y avoir une romance musicale entre ces deux-là, si ce n'était pas pour l'arrivée de Sadia et de ses Etoiles Noires à l'Underground Café où Marie-Jeanne travaillait. Tout avait semblé aller pour le mieux pour les deux révolutionnaires, jusqu'à ce que tout bascule lorsque Sadia eut l'idée d'accorder une interview à Crsital, le sourire de Télé Capital, avec Johnny Rockfort en personne. Le coup de foudre entre les deux fut immédiat, relayant Sadia, la fille à papa, au second plan, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement. D'ailleurs, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Marie-Jeanne n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps à l'Underground Café. Avant, Ziggy y venait tous les soirs, s'accoudant au comptoir espérant, comme la serveuse aux rêves inaccessibles que tout le monde semblait traiter comme une automate, oubliant qu'elle était serveuse et non servante, pouvoir un jour devenir qui il voulait être, le premier danseur de rock au monde. En réalité, la jeune femme l'avait récemment vu, c'était vrai, mais quand elle lui avait dit salut, il n'avait même pas répondu. Ce qui avait attiré son regard, c'était ce brassard bleu qu'il portait à son bras gauche. Elle était certaine d'avoir pu y lire _PPP_, comme le fameux parti de Zéro Janvier. Mais c'était impossible, impensable. Pourquoi est-ce que Ziggy irait rejoindre un homme tel que Zéro Janvier ? Un homme incarnant tout l'inverse de ce qu'il représentait, promouvant les inégalités, la haine et la corruption sur tous les plans. C'était incompréhensible pour Marie-Jeanne que son ami puisse rejoindre cet homme. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait vu rejoindre une personne avec qui il ne s'entendait pas non plus : Sadia.

L'ancienne meneuse des Etoiles Noires et ancienne compagne de Johnny Rockfort avait bien changé elle aussi. Elle n'arborait plus ce look qui la rendait auparavant si reconnaissable. Elle aussi portait à son bras gauche un brassard arborant le sigle du parti du célèbre Zéro Janvier. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu partir avec elle, Marie-Jeanne avait su une chose, elle ne reverrait plus jamais son ami Ziggy.

Une fois encore, ce dont elle rêvait lui échappait. Tout ce qui l'approchait finissait par devenir poussière. En voyant tout son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle, Marie-Jeanne avait pris une décision. Elle avait décidé de quitter le dédale de souterrains et d'aller, pour la première fois de sa vie, à la surface. La vie sous terre ne lui avait rien apporté si ce n'est de la peine et de la douleur. Pour les gens vivant dans cet univers aux airs de crypte, elle était Marie-Jeanne, la serveuse de l'Underground Café. A la surface, elle n'était personne, elle pouvait se construire une identité, un passé, un présent, et peut-être même un futur. Elle ne désirait pas grand chose, c'était certain, mais elle aspirait au moins à devenir quelqu'un qu'elle voulait être et qui correspondait à sa personnalité, à qui elle était. Comme Ziggy, elle voulait être quelqu'un, mais pas à la même échelle, bien entendu. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir célèbre. La célébrité n'était que corruption et la corruption n'apportait que la célébrité.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie, qu'elle avait quitté l'Underground Café pour la surface, elle n'avait pu que constater l'état de cette société malade qui polluait la Surface. L'air était vicié à cause de tous ces engins circulant sur ce bitume noir. Le soleil était invisible, obstrué par d'âcres nuages jaunes-orangés. L'air était irrespirable tant il était pollué, laissant un goût âpre sur la langue et brûlant les poumons. Les gens qui marchaient dans la rue ressemblaient à des silhouettes irréelles, presque fantomatiques, se détachant difficilement dans le brouillard sombre et pesant qui envahissait tout sur son passage, tel un tsunami. Il était difficile de distinguer les bâtiments, seule la Tour Dorée de Zéro Janvier semblait se détacher, illuminée tel un phare par des faisceaux colorés qui parvenaient à peine à percer le nuage de pollution. Un bruit assourdissant semblait provenir de cette fameuse tour et Marie-Jeanne se souvint que le jour qu'elle avait choisi pour quitter son café correspondait au jour du mariage entre Zéro Janvier et Stella Spotlight. C'était donc ça qui créait tout ce bruit. Mais les gens en bas, sur le bitume, semblaient y être sourds, personne ne semblait entendre ce brouhaha, tout comme personne ne parlait à ses voisins. Les passants étaient murés dans le silence, comme si ils avaient été privés de parole lorsqu'ils avaient choisi de détruire la terre qui les nourrissait. Il y eut des bruits sourds et des flashs lumineux, puis un cri déchira les nuages de pollution.

C'était un cri d'une douleur la plus pure, une douleur dépassant l'entendement. Un cri d'agonie. Il y eut d'autres bruits sourds. Des coups de feu. Ils provenaient de la tour. Une fois là-haut, Marie-Jeanne découvrit un carnage. Le sol était couvert de corps sans vie et de sang. Elle pouvait reconnaître certains visages.

Sadia, celle qui avait trahi ce que quoi elle croyait pour une histoire de cœur et de pouvoir. Cristal, le fameux sourire de Télé Capital, qui était devenue un symbole de révolution. Johnny, l'enfant de la pollution et de la révolution qui avait choisi une voie qui, il le savait, ne pouvait mener qu'à sa chute. Stella, l'étoile déchue dont la dépression et les addictions avaient précipité la chute. Zéro Janvier, ce businessman à l'ambition d'artiste raté, l'homme qui désirait créer pour finalement détruire. Une part de Marie-Jeanne estimait que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, mais de l'autre, son côté humain et altruiste lui criait que personne ne méritait un tel sort, pas même le pire être humain. Elle ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire l'image des corps de Cristal et Johnny, enlacés jusque dans la mort. Elle avait elle-même tristement rêvé de scènes similaires, digne des pires tragédies grecques. L'image des amants enlacés dans un amour allant au-delà de la mort, défiant les rêves d'immortalité des plus fous, transcendant le temps et l'espace pour devenir un point fixe dans l'Histoire, un tournant annonçant une nouvelle ère.

Le dernier corps qu'elle vit finit de briser son cœur meurtri. Ziggy. Il était allongé sur le sol, tel un pantin désarticulé. Cet être aimé et aimant qui s'était perdu l'espace d'un instant, instant qui avait suffit pour que Marie-Jeanne le perde à tout jamais. Ce garçon pas comme les autres qui avait voulu être comme tout le monde, qui avait rêvé grand, peut-être trop grand, pour finalement travailler pour le pire des hommes dans l'espoir de devenir quelqu'un, sans savoir qu'il était déjà quelqu'un. Lui-même. Il aurait pu être qui il voulait si il avait eu confiance en lui et qu'il n'avait écouté que son cœur. Mais le manque de confiance en soi et d'estime de soi corrompent bien plus que l'argent, c'est une corruption inconsciente et invisible qui peut détruire tout et tout le monde, même le meilleur des Hommes.

Morts. Ils étaient tous morts. Evaporés tels des grains de poussière. Ce monde était stone, complètement stone. Marie-Jeanne quitta la Tour Dorée, le cercueil funeste d'une ère qui venait peut-être enfin de s'achever. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'avenir sur cette Terre qui ne tournait plus rond, mais peut-être, oui peut-être, qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour les autres.

Alors la serveuse automate erra sans but pendant quelques instants dans les rues brumeuses de cette nouvelle Monopolis qui s'éveillait enfin de cet horrible cauchemar avant de s'étendre sur l'asphalte et de se laisser mourir, emportant avec elle les derniers souvenirs de cette ère cauchemardesque. Après tout, elle n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde.


End file.
